


We Met In a Taxi

by Miss_lestrudel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern AU, Taxi, principal/teacher au, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rainy day and Bilbo is going to be late for work. He hails a taxi and he finds his boss beside him in the seat. His boss who is both a complete mystery to him and also his biggest crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Met In a Taxi

**Author's Note:**

> Second in me and abomination's prompt game.  
> The ending feels mighty rushed to me, but she said it was fine so I hope you enjoy ~

            It was raining. And by raining, he actually meant he was stuck in a no-mercy deluge. Bilbo’s glasses were covered with rain droplets and he was wondering why, _oh why,_ of all days he forgot his umbrella. He was soaked through to the bone; his new sweater didn’t even stand a chance. To make a situation even worse, his university was still miles away and he’d be late for work if he didn’t get a ride soon. _Damn New York._ He thought grumpily.

            However one of the perks of New York is the taxis. It was only a matter of minutes before Bilbo’s outstretched hand hailed one and he gratefully got in.

            “34 Madison Ave.” Two voices said to the taxi driver at once.

            Bilbo, surprised, looked to his left to see that someone else had gotten into his taxi at the same time. Coincidentally, it was someone he knew.

            “Mr. Oakenshield?” Bilbo questioned and just now the man seemed to notice his presence.

            “Bilbo?” The suited man jumped.

            Mr. Oakenshield -Thorin Oakenshield- was the dean of the university Bilbo worked at. Bilbo barely saw the man, considering he stays cooped up in his office most of the time and rarely wanders about the campus. However whenever he did see him, he was entranced. Even now Bilbo couldn’t help but look the man over.

            Thorin was a broad shouldered, bearded man who Bilbo never saw out of a suit. In fact, even with the absolutely pouring rain, his pinstripe suit was intact and dry. His hair was slicked back as usual, not wet and sticking to his face like Bilbo’s curls were. That was when Bilbo noticed the dripping umbrella near his feet and it all made sense.

            “Shouldn’t you be-“ They began at the same time.

            When Thorin paused, Bilbo continued. “At work?”

            “Shouldn’t you?” He replied.

            “Woke up late. Not to mention all this rain.”

            “Mmm.”

            The silence continued until Thorin finally answered his question.

            “I think the dean of the school should be allowed to arrive at any time he wants don’t you think?”

            Bilbo almost couldn’t answer. What with the nervousness of running into his boss (and secret crush) when he was late to work.

            “Well, not really. Wouldn’t that be setting a bad example? Not to mention the work might get backed up-“ Bilbo stopped himself when he noticed Thorin’s stare.

            _Crap._ He’d gotten brave and talked back. However his anxious thoughts were stalled when Thorin actually gave a hearty laugh.

            “English professor, eh? Lotta guts.” He said.

            “Erm- yeah.”

            Thorin smirked. Bilbo stayed silent and stared out the window at the rain pouring down.

            “It’s been a while since it’s rained this heavily.” Thorin commented.

            "It has."

            This was agony. Bilbo normally scavenged for what little silence he could ever get, and now he wanted something, _anything_ , to break this awkward silence.

            “How long have you worked here? I don’t recall.” Thorin asked, his attention still on Bilbo while Bilbo turned his attention away from the window.

            “About 12 years.” He answered, not quite able to meet Thorin’s strikingly blue eyes.

            “Mmm.” Thorin mumbled thoughtfully. “I must admit I don’t know much about you, Bilbo.”

            Obviously, Bilbo was taking note of Thorin’s use of his name instead of Mr. Baggins. Such a stupid schoolboy crush.

            “I wouldn’t really expect you to considering you simply hired me years ago and haven’t spoken more than two sentences to me since.”

            _Stop with the sass_. Bilbo heard his mother in his head. However, Thorin gave yet another smirk.

            “I’m quite sure we’ve said more than _two_ sentences in 12 years.” He said.

            Bilbo scoffed. “Well then, when’s my birthday?”

            “September 22nd.” Thorin answered with only a moment hesitation.

            “Pretty quick for a man who ‘doesn’t know much about me’.”

            “Your office birthday parties have the best cake.” Thorin shrugged.

            “But there is no cake.”

            “Exactly. Apple cobbler. I hate cake.”

            Bilbo chuckled.

            In no time after that, the university appeared outside Bilbo’s window.

            “$12.86 lads.” The Irish-accented taxi driver stated.

            Bilbo fiddled in his pocket for some money until Thorin placed a hand on his arm. He handed the driver 15 dollars.

            “Keep the change.” Thorin said.

            “Much obliged.” Bilbo heard the taxi driver say as he climbed out of the car.

            The rain continued to pour just as heavily as when he entered the car. He sighed as the taxi drove off and his clothes began to soak yet again. He bent his head down, following his memorized path as he tried to keep the rain from covering his glasses.

            The rain pelted his previously-drying head until he apparently walked into a dry spot. He lifted his head to see Thorin sauntering beside him holding an umbrella between them. Thorin gazed down for only a second.

            “What? Do you want to be absolutely drenched in class?” He said.

            Bilbo smiled, pushing up his glasses. Of course, he took note of the fact that Thorin’s building was three buildings away from Bilbo’s. And he absolutely took note of the fact that Thorin had walked him all the way to his classroom, where his English 205 class eagerly waited.

* * *

            The two met every morning after that; meeting in the break room and getting to know each other over a cup of coffee. Sooner or later that led Bilbo to a date, which led to another which led to many more.

            Soon, they were the talk of the school. Some of the students finding humor in the fact that the dean actually had a heart and some in disbelief that "Mr. Baggins could possibly choose someone so stuck up”.

            However Bilbo never paid attention. His affections became a reality and soon, the teachers and even some of Bilbo’s favorite students were sending them congratulatory cards and well wishes. Ori - his most diligent student – had even knit them two matching scarves.

            The wedding was grand with everyone they knew invited. Bilbo never forgot that rainy day.


End file.
